


Death of a Paladin

by Annabeth_The_Mind_Reader



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, LOST OF DEATH, Langst, this is why i can't have nice sites
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 00:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17131388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabeth_The_Mind_Reader/pseuds/Annabeth_The_Mind_Reader
Summary: Lance dies a tragic death, and the Blue Lion finds a new Paladin, a thirteen-year-old girl named Annabelle.  However, little do the other Paladins know that Lance isn't completely gone...





	Death of a Paladin

   Team Voltron had split up into squads.  Shiro and Allura were one, Pidge and Hunk another.  That left Lance and Keith on the final team. They were low-key okay with it. They stood back to back, as they were quickly surrounded.  Lance whipped out his bayard, in sync with Keith. The raven-haired boy moved first, moving away and to one of the soldiers, cutting it in half.  

   It was good, up until a stray bolt hit Lance directly through the chest.  

   Keith didn’t even realize that Lance was barely standing until the other Paladin fell to his knees, still fighting.  The emo teen felt a rush of adrenaline as his eyes widened. “No!” 

   “Don’t worry Keith, I’m okay-”  his voice cut out as a blade impaled itself through his back.  Keith fought until the squadron of Galra soldiers was down. He then knelt next to Lance, panic in his eyes.  “Hey… You’re gonna be okay, right…?” the Red Paladin asked, his voice shaking. “There’s a first-aid kit in Red, I can go get it…”  

   “It’s too late… We… made a good team…” Lance wheezed, his eyes tearing up.  

   “... Idiot…”  the darker-haired teen mumbled, a broken smile crossing his face. 

   “What’s that…?  You’re… cutting out… I can’t… hear you…”  was the response from the Blue Paladin, and then the last breath was taken.  

~~

   After the small memorial service, the Blue Lion was sent back to Earth to choose a new Paladin.  A few quintants later, the lion came back. The person to slide out of the cockpit was a type of person none of them expected.  

   She had shoulder-length brown hair and mismatched eyes; one green and one brown; and her thickly-framed black glasses had a more rectangle look to them.  She was wearing a mint-green winter sweater that said “Shine Brighter” on it and blue jeans, along with black high-tops. She smiled brightly at the group.  “Hey! I’m Annabelle, are you the people that sent this giant robotic lion to Earth?” 

   Keith stood near the back of the group.  God, it hurt how much this quirky little girl reminded him of a younger Lance.  She may have been white, but she had a little bit of a tan. He forced himself to keep smiling.  

   Annabelle looked across the group, smile somehow becoming brighter.  “Wow, there’s like six of you! That’s pretty crazy!” She took a step forward and held out a hand to the closest person, who just so happened to be Coran.  “I can’t wait to get to know you all!” She then proceeded to shake everyone’s hand. When she got to Keith, her eyes lit up a bit more, almost in recognition.  And she smiled, she smiled that damn bright smile, and Keith almost choked, but kept his composure as he shook her hand calmly.

_ God, it hurt.  It hurt so bad. _

_{{474 words}}_


End file.
